


The Unfortunate Day

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Patton is your average student,  juggling the homework from Mr. Logan. Hanging with his boyfriend, the ever popular theatre-king Roman, and taking care of his little baby-brother Virgil.





	The Unfortunate Day

Patton had once again forgotten to do his homework for his math class. He promised his dad he would not forget again. Last night was frustrating, to say the least. His dad had to work once again last night which meant Patton was in charge of himself and his younger brother, Virgil, for the night.

Patton had tried to make them dinner, but had ended up burning the food. The lass of a homemade meal caused Patton to take some of the money he was saving and useing that to buy some pizza.

After dinner, Patton had to help Virgil work on his english vocab. Working on Virgil’s english vocab took until 9:00pm. Once they were done Virgil went up to bed. Patton then made his way to his own room and tried to start on his homework. Patton got through the one problem before his phone went off. Patton looked at the phone ‘Prince Ro’.

He sighed and picked up the phone. “ What do you want, Ro?”

“Is that a way to talk to your wonderful boyfriend?” Roman teased.

“I’m sorry, Ro. I’ve just had a log day.” Patton explained.

“You know what would make your day better?”

“What, Ro?” Patton asked with a sigh.

“Come outside.”

“Ro.” Patton whined.

“Trust me, Pat.”

Patton went to his room window and opened it to find Roman. “What are you doing, Ro?”

“Making you’re day better.”

Roman and Patton stayed talking until Patton got tired and decided it was time to go to bed. Which led him into his unfortunate situation today.


End file.
